callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish/Transcript
Opening Soap is sitting at a table, loading an M4A1's magazine, and Shepherd is standing in the corner. Shepherd: Start from the beginning. A flashback begins. The view cuts to a satellite in space. Command (male): 5-6-9-3, we got Kingfish's playground in sight. Command (female): 141 is on the ground, in position. Command (male): 2500 miles, target elevation is 2-2-1-5 in the cell. Command (female): 6-4, copy that. Command (male): Target is surrounded by multiple personnel. Command (female): We're operating in a restricted ROB. Command (male): Copy that, I think he's left the playground. Command (female): Solid copy. Command (male): Operation Kingfish is a go. Mission is kill or capture. I repeat, kill or capture. Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine Price: 141 is moved to standby positions. Sandman: We count four targets patrolling the roof of the east and west barracks. Targets are locked in. Delta ready to engage, over. Command (male): Copy Delta, you are free to engage. Let's stir up the hornet's nest. Sandman: (to Frost) Fire, fire, fire! Frost takes down some targets with his sniper rifle. Sandman: He's down. Hornet's Nest has been stirred! Spectre 6-4, you are clear to engage the playground. AC-130 Pilot: Spectre 6-4's moving in. Light them up. Russian soldiers are gunned down. AC-130 Gunner: Good kill, good kill. Russian soldiers: '''Ты их видишь? Откуда они стреляют? Что происходит? (Do you see them? Where are they shooting from? What is happening?) '''AC-130 Pilot: Smoke that building. The AC-130 destroys a building. AC-130 Gunner: Ka-boom! 141, we got you covered. Go have some fun. The team advances. Russian soldier: Четыре солдата за- (Four soldiers are co-) Soap shoots an enemy soldier. Price: Spectre 6-4, fire at the west barracks. AC-130 Pilot: You got it. The barracks are destroyed. Soap takes down two Russian soldiers with his grenade launcher, then the team advances into the house. Price: Spectre 6-4, Give us an entrance. AC-130 Pilot: Rolling in. Inside the house. Price: Frag out! Russian soldiers: 'Бля! Граната! (Fuck! Grenade!) ''The team takes down some enemy soldiers. '''Ghost: Clear right. Hallway, clear! Price: Tossing grenade. Russian soldiers: '''Блядь! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! (Fuck! Shit, shit, shit!) '''Soap: Move up. Roach plants an explosive charge on a door. Price: 141 has arrived. The door is blown up. Soap: 9-Bang out! The three blinded enemy soldiers are shot. Ghost: All clear. Price: 141 has arrived at target. There's no sign of Kingfish. I repeat, there is no sign of Kingfish. Command (male): Copy 141, collect any intel you can. If he's not there, find out where he's going. Soap: Price, you need to see this. A picture of the Bravo Six team is shown with the deceased crossed out. Soap: He's targeting Bravo Six. A C4 explosive is seen under the table. Price: Bomb! Get down! The team escapes, then the C4 explodes. Now back to the briefing with Shepherd. Present day Soap: It was a trap. Shepherd: I know. Tell me about Price. The view cuts to the team, running to a V-22 Osprey for exfil. Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine Soap: Move, move, move! Price: 141 approaching evac point, requesting danger close fire! AC-130 Pilot: Solid copy 141, we got you covered. The AC-130 fires at enemy soldiers. AC-130 Pilot: Whoahhh! AC-130 Gunner: Hot damn! That's gotta hurt. Russian solders: Сбейте самолёт! Прикрывайте меня, я стреляю! (Shoot the plane down! Cover me, I'm firing!) A Russian soldier fires an RPG-7 at the AC-130. AC-130 Gunner: That rocket fire? Shit, spark the flares, spark the flares! AC-130 Pilot: Copy that, deploying flares. AC-130 Gunner: Flares! Flares! Flares are deployed, and the rocket misses the AC-130. The soldier launches another rocket. AC-130 Gunner: Oh, shit, another one. AC-130 Pilot: Here comes another one! AC-130 Gunner: Break right, break right! AC-130 Pilot: AARRRGH! The AC-130 is destroyed. Command (female): Spectre 6-4 is down. I repeat, Spectre 6-4 is... Soap: Keep moving! Sandman: RPG! An RPG rocket is fired and explodes near Soap, wounding him. Sandman: Covering fire! Roach! Pull! Sandman and Roach drag Soap to the chopper. Price: Go! That's an order! Ghost: Fuck! Frost and Ghost rush to the Osprey while Price fires at enemy soldiers. Sandman: Price! Command (male): Jigsaw, your orders are to take off immediately. Sandman: No. Stop! We still have a man out there! Helicopter Pilot: Sir, our orders are to evacuate now. Sandman: We're not leaving anyone behind! Price: Get that bird in the air! Sandman: (to the pilot) I don't care what your orders are! Helicopter Pilot: We stay, we're all dead. Helicopter Pilot 2: Lifting off. The helicopter lifts off. Soap refuses to leave Price behind, but Roach forces him to stay in the helicopter. Price is shot to the left shoulder; he pulls out his pistol and takes down more soldiers. He is wounded again, and Russian soldiers are seen running towards him. Present day Shepherd: That's it? Soap: (hitting the table) Who is Kingfish?! Shepherd throws him a dossier with a picture of Makarov, which confirms that Kingfish is Makarov. Shepherd: We'll get him. Soap stabs Makarov's picture in the eye. The credits roll. Category:Transcripts